Unwinnable
by Daniel Ocean
Summary: Fifth and final part up for the mother of *all* stories.
1. Dreams and Dragons

1.1.1 Unwinnable  
  
BEGIN PART ONE  
  
The world was burning around her.  
  
OZ was taking over, flowing into the kingdom with their mobile suits, troops and other moving death factories. Death from the land. Death from the water. Death from the sky. Fire flew great distances, and buildings all around her were burning to charcoal.  
  
People were all in the streets, looking for a way out, trying to run or to disguise themselves amongst the rapidly coming invaders. People sworn never to touch a weapon were dressing up as soldiers to save their own sorry skins.  
  
She, the princess, could hear the screams and smell the smoke from not buildings, but people—people slowly dying in the inferno. Dresden for the new millennium. All this, from her balcony at the palace in St. Peter, the capital. She was standing, waiting to be taken captive and face God knows what at the hands of OZ.  
  
Her standing there, in the heat of the battle, was supposed to rally people. It was not working. The panic of the OZ killing machines were too great. Everyone was convinced that they were going to die unless they fled as fast as possible from the destruction. No one helping the women and children, just everyone for themselves.  
  
From the sea a large shell fired from a water mobile suit flew high into the air. The princess watched it, as it floated above the ground from the bay, toward the town. It moved lazily until gravity took it hostage and pulled it earthbound. The princess kept her eyes on it, observing it, gazing at it, until it finally landed at the base of the wall of the palace, right below her.  
  
The wall crumbled, and the balcony became undone from the decaying structure. Her three story fall began.  
  
Relena Darlian snapped her eyes open anxiously. She was in her bed, her boyfriend next to her, in her palace—in Rome, not in St. Peter. There were no shells in the air and no fires.  
  
She sat up and covered her mouth with her hand, and shook some of her blonde hair from her face. The smell of burning flesh was still in her nose. She had to clamp her blue eyes closed to keep from gagging. She switched on a lamp on the night stand, and decided she needed to get her head back on straight.  
  
She didn't die in St. Peter. She was a survivor, who was taken hostage, put up as a puppet ruler, then her and the Gundam pilots took the earth and the space colonies from OZ. She was the ambassador to the colonies from Earth, the greatest honor that anyone could hold.  
  
All before she was thirty. A long time before that. She was still twenty-seven and was already The One for a decade. And she was the princess of the Sanc Kingdom for a year before that, when she was just sixteen. Her path of being spoiled brat to the most important person of the world made her grow up fast.  
  
Very fast.  
  
She needed a drink. And a step on the balcony.  
  
There was a bottle of brandy on the shelf across the bedroom, and a couple of glasses. She poured herself a glass and went to the glass door outside.  
  
One step out and the memories flooded back. She came back in and was sure she was going to throw up. "Gack." She decided to just go up to the window and sit on the sill. She opened it and gave herself a seat.  
  
It was December, and rather cold. Despite her wearing only her nightgown, she minded that none. It seemed far too hot inside. An icy breeze made her feel much better, and calmed her down a little bit.  
  
The scene of St. Peter's burning was eleven years before. The child of her died instantly then, and she still had to live with the demons. It was 206 years after colonies left the earth, AC 206, and more than ten years since war last made people suffer.  
  
She herself still hadn't completely stopped suffering.  
  
She returned over to the bed, deciding that the cold was a little much for her after all. She snuggled up next to her boyfriend, the hero of the previous war, Heero Yuy. A pacifist like her in love with a warrior like him. What a world. "Heero…Heero, wake up baby."  
  
"Huh?" He gave an irritated grunt.  
  
"I can't sleep, babe. I got the dream again."  
  
His face made a tiny twitch that it always made when he was softening. As a warrior, he was shown how to give as little emotion as possible. He had been the number one player in the last war—pilot of the strongest mobile suits, the great fighting machines. The huge man-shaped weapons. Like the ones that laid waste to St. Peter and fought in every single battle of the last war. "Yeah?" He saw the drink in her hand. She had never bothered to put it down. "I dunno if alcohol is gonna help."  
  
"I don't know if I want to go back to sleep."  
  
"It's two in the morning and you have work to do, I think."  
  
"Mmmmm." She looked at his spiky brown hair going all over the place, and into his brown eyes. "God, this is a tough life. You too. You had to kill from a young age and I had to do cleanup." After a pause, she added, "That did not mean to come out that way."  
  
"Okay." Heero had nothing to say, as usual. The middle of the night was not a good time to have a philosophical discussion with him anyway. "Sleep well, Relena."  
  
She looked at him for a second, then rolled back over and switched off the light. "You never have anything to say."  
  
"You knew about that for a long time before you got the foreign- ambassador gig."  
  
"You're like a wall."  
  
"So you can lean on me."  
  
She closed her eyes halfway. "Yeah. You're sweet." She settled in to drift back to dreamland.  
  
The last war, in AC 195, was the result of the colonies sending out five super-strong mobile suits and their pilots to the earth to overthrow the oppressive government there. OZ, a secret society, decided then was prime time to overthrow the government, the Earthsphere Alliance, and take over the world and the colonies. Top leaders for peace in Earthsphere, including Relena's father, were killed. She then discovered she was not really one of the Darlains, but a Peacecraft, the princess of the Sanc Kingdom, a pacifist nation. She declared it as a separate country from OZ, then was overrun, since she had no army in the country.  
  
Out in space, a third side called White Fang developed, wanting independence from OZ in a more violent way. It was controlled by Millardo Peacecraft, Relena's ex-OZ brother, and her friend Dorothy Catalonia, one of her many weird friends that were in places of power at the time.  
  
In a final space battle, OZ was defeated and White Fang decayed. A new peaceful government was put into place, and Relena was ushered back into power. The Gundam pilots, the main players in the war, scattered. Heero was one—he became her boyfriend and bodyguard. Duo Maxwell became a mechanic on the earth. Trowa Barton had a shady past and equally mysterious present, but was having an okay life according to reports. Quatre Winner was an airline pilot. Cheng Wufei was a museum curator.  
  
Relena decided to change her name afterward from Peacecraft back to Darlian, figuring she had nothing else to do for pacifism—she had already won. So she simply went on her jolly way to a high-power, high-stress job.  
  
Darlian. Peacecraft. What was the difference anymore?  
  
"Miss Darlian? Miss Darlian?" She found herself in her office, sleeping on the keyboard of her computer.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You have a package of some sort from a Mr. Wufei." It was a messenger.  
  
"Oh, okay. Bring it in."  
  
The delivery boy showed himself in, collected her signature, and dropped off what he had to give. It was postmarked from just outside of Chongqing, China. "Huh." It was not too big, just a foot tall and less than that in width and length, but it was heavy.  
  
"An early birthday gift? A _really_ early birthday gift?" It was February, her birthday was two months away. "Well, maybe he was careful that it wouldn't come in late." Wufei was a Gundam pilot from long ago, during the war, one of Heero's allies. He was the intense kind, and the kind to arrive at a party eleven hours early. If he went at all.  
  
"_You_ suggested to relax. I don't need to relax at all!"  
  
"Oh my," Relena said to herself at the thought, as she dug around in her desk for a knife. When she found one, she cut the tape and the box unfolded on its own jolly self.  
  
She looked down at what was now exposed and grimaced. "Ugh. Oh, Wufei." It was a black, pointy statue of a dragon, with red eyes and trimmings. "I thought that you had better taste than _this_."  
  
She lifted it. "Maybe it'll make a good paperweight." Lifting the dragon revealed a note beneath.  
  
She picked it up and began reading:  
  
//Hello, Relena. I do hope that you are doing well. But I was sure you would understand if I did not send a gift for your birthday…I wanted it early if I did send one, just to get it behind me.//  
  
"Well. What a charmer."  
  
//Then Maxwell and his wife came into town.//  
  
Relena strained to remember the last time she had seen Duo and Hilde Maxwell in Rome. The goofiest Gundam pilot and the similarly-tempered wife, also a soldier at one point.  
  
//They insisted to use my hard-earned dough to go out and buy you a gift. A sort of "Good luck being queen of the earth" sort of thing. I immediately objected to their garish monstrosity that they came back with, but as long as you understand that it was not I who thought of it, I do not object it being on a desk ten thousand miles away. Cheng Wufei.//  
  
"Gee. Thank you, I think." She took one more look at the dragon. "Yeah, this is pretty much what the work of Hilde and Duo would be. It _obviously_ came from two people who enjoy switching 'backward' and 'forward' on people's cars." She spoke from experience. "Ah, I suppose it was quite nice of them."  
  
Relena held the gift like a live bomb, trying to find a reason not to put it on her desk or anywhere else an outsider could see it. She had nothing in her office that was garish enough to put with it. _I wonder if I could throw it away and tell them that it never came, but then they might get another,_ she thought.  
  
It was then that Heero barged on in. "Hey Relena, there's a guy—this is Duo's work, isn't it?" He pointed to the statue. "I can almost see Maxwell in its red beady eyes."  
  
"Don't be so cruel. He thought of me."  
  
"You hate it, don't you?"  
  
"God, where can I put it and not get it noticed? I can't hide it then have them come and find it hidden of in some corner. It would crush them."  
  
"We're talking about Duo. The God of Death."  
  
"What about Hilde?"  
  
"She practically came back from the dead. Okay, so they wouldn't be _happy_ with it tucked away, but they wouldn't be crushed. It could be a gag gift for all we know."  
  
"Yeah." She looked at it again and she again grimaced. "Maybe we could put it in our bedroom. It would be out of the wandering public eye"  
  
"Except of the wandering public eye of that photographer that snuck into our room late at night a few weeks ago."  
  
"He doesn't _have_ any eyes left, thanks to you."  
  
"Hey. _I_ didn't know he wasn't trying to kill you, and he didn't belong in there anyway."  
  
"Yeah. I'll put it somewhere in there." She got up, as Heero seated himself in the office, allowing her to decorate. She went to the bedroom, found the dresser, and deposited the dragon upon it. "Okay. What about that guy now?"  
  
END PART ONE BEGIN PART TWO 


	2. Protector?

END PART ONE BEGIN PART TWO  
  
*Hey, Relena. Lena, talk to me baby.*  
  
"What? Where am I? And why am I dressed like this? And why, exactly, am I floating?"  
  
She was in a desolate plain, as far as she could see. Purple and orange swirled in the sky, and a gentle wind came from behind her. Instead of wearing formal minister's clothes, or her nightgown (she was dreaming…right?) , she found herself in a white tank top and cargo pants.  
  
"No answers? Well, fine. Then the guards are going to find you and toss you into prison." She winced at how weak that sounded.  
  
*We ain't in Rome, you know. We are in my playground now.*  
  
"Uh, while that's all good, I would love to come home. As much as I would like to stay, I got to start to have some more normal dreams. And maybe do some sleeping—I _am_ a VIP as you must know."  
  
*Well, hell! Of course I know that! I am you, you know.*  
  
"I am pretty sure that I do not have a voice nearly that deep."  
  
*Okay, so I an not _exactly_ you as your linear mind could conceive yourself, you naïve fool. Jeez, regular people's minds are so tiny.*  
  
"Well, it would be quite a favor if you would be so kind to introduce yourself. Maybe then I would seem to be such a moron to you."  
  
*I _told_ you. I am you. I am Relena Darlian, the minister of the earthsphere. I protect the people from wars by settling disputes through discussion and concessions. Are you happy?* The intro had been done in a fake, mocking female voice.  
  
"Well, excuse me. So, don't you think that it could be good for me to know part of me you are? I didn't know I had a pissed-off guy deep inside of me."  
  
*I'm your kidney. No, no, no more screwing around. I am a part of your inner brain. I am something that keeps a good eye over you, dig?*  
  
"All right, you are my protector-thing in my brain."  
  
*Good! Now you have had a sort of a rocky life. The other parts of us not including me haven't taken good care of you. Look at you! You're engaged to some guy who kept on threatening to kill you! And you told him to, for Christ's sake!*  
  
"Heero has changed."  
  
*No, he has not. Well…that part of him is dormant. He probably won't kill you, with things being what they are.  
  
*But this is a meeting of a different meaning.*  
  
"Is that right?"  
  
*It is. Close your eyes, you are going to have to see something that I don't wanna show you. But I gotta.*  
  
"Yeah? That bad?" She closed her eyes, willing to follow directions so she could get herself away from herself.  
  
The world changed from flat plain to the middle of what was _once_ a city. There were smoldering wooden structures all over, and nothing was alive—no birds, no dogs, no cats. All of the trees and grass was dead. "St. Peter!" cried Relena.  
  
*You never got to se this, remember? OZ wanted you as a puppet so they flew you out as soon as you surrendered. I planned that, did you know that?*  
  
"What? You did? How?"  
  
*My secret. No, wait, you will find out. Look around. Is it St. Peter as you remember it? Take your time. Look around at your surroundings, if you van. It looks like a hurricane hit it, doesn't it? But think. What is it like? Nay—what _is_ it?*  
  
Relena looked all around and detected that she was not in the Sanc Kingdom. It was the same and it was different. It hit her not in the mind, but in a feeling. "Oh, great Jesus Christ. This is Rome."  
  
*Good, you found out. Don't go up the street to your left, if you don't want to get hit in the stomach.*  
  
"By what?" She went left and walked a block. There was the wreckage of what seemed to be some sort of a mansion. "Oh, my house. Oh, my God!"  
  
*Don't get too close…warned you…sorry I had to do this, but you gotta warn yourself, you know?*  
  
She wasn't listening. She was holding what she had seen under a thin layer of dust—the body of Heero, mangled from a fall and from fighting. Hugging him close, she choked out, "Why the hell are you doing this to me? He is not dead or I would be too. Or am I dead? If I dug a little, would I find myself?"  
  
*People take advantage of people like us. Pacifists can't fight back so others see us as a good target. So they think they can do anything. People with guns are people with power in mankind, and it will be for as far as I can see into the future.*  
  
"No," she sobbed. "I've won. Pacifism has won. It will never be like this again. Too many people have died for everyone to forget the suffering!"  
  
Someone was walking up. He had a cape, and was short, with short- cropped brown hair and greenish eyes. He had the voice or Relena's tormentor. "Listen. I am sorry. But that is all I can be. This is going to happen if you sit and make speeches on how nice peace is. No one will listen." From his cape, he pulled out an automatic rifle and gave it to her. "This will help when hell comes, I promise."  
  
"I refuse to fight."  
  
"So do I—I'm you! But you _have_ to do this. It is sad reality but the bigger the weapon the more important you are. This was the world before 195 and it will be the case in 666 hours. Twenty-seven days, sixteen hours, if you don't want to figure it out in your head. God always wins but sometimes Lucifer sometimes flares up."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"I am quite sorry that you feel that way." He laid the rifle at her feet, and she kicked it away, him jumping up to avoid it. "You will need it, and as soon as you do—I'll protect ya." He walked away, leaving the minister and all the dead, suffering souls behind.  
  
For Relena, she held her dead lover a few moments longer. Then the world around her morphed again, until she was lying on her couch, again in her office. It was in the middle of the night and she was dressed for bed, so why was she there? "I have never sleep-walked before—maybe I need a doctor." She returned to the bedroom and glanced at the dragon on the dresser.  
  
The voice returned. *Don't worry. If war begins I will always make sure you live. I live by your breathing. You must be saved to save me.*  
  
"I don't know if I want you saved."  
  
It was four days later, and Relena was in her room, putting the finishing touches upon her suit she was to wear at the summit between the earth and the colonies.  
  
The dragon spoke up again. *Just twenty-three days and six hours left, and you're doing nothing? Don't come to me if war breaks out and you are left behind, babe.*  
  
"Shut the hell up. There will be no war and I do not call myself 'babe'. This is just a simple meeting between me and some earth governors and a few colony governors. Nothing will happen."  
  
*Ah, so optimistic and so very wrong.*  
  
The dragon had not stopped talking since it decided it had found an ideal place to stay. It told her to call it Al, and to tell it every single thing that had happened in the previous day—every single time. She had been caught once by Heero and she had to convince him not to call a doctor or the police. But it was not often like that—Al usually was able to tell her the story of her day once she was halfway through. She thought she was being watched, but he insisted, *No, you are falling into the trap! Don't stay going like this, pull out of the tumble.*  
  
"You think that you can see into the future, don't you?"  
  
*I _know_ that I can. I am a part of the 90% of the brain never used. Think of all the things that people can do with all of their brains.*  
  
"My head is strong enough to see into the future."  
  
*You are just one person in a network of souls. A thousand souls together can do some pretty impressive stuff. If all of the parts got together in a casino, we would walk away big winners and that would be it for that casino.*  
  
"Well, fine. So what is going to happen?"  
  
*One of the colony governors are going to insist that they deserve independence. You try to put the idea down and you offend him. So tension gets out of control, and in about three and a half weeks, the next great war starts.*  
  
"I think that I would be a better diplomat than to do that."  
  
*Everyone slips up. Just be very very careful about what you say, and maybe the war never starts. We check the future constantly so if something _you_ do alters it, we know.*  
  
"I see."  
  
*Good luck*  
  
The summit was served with a side of pasta, over lunch. No restaurant was going to be asked to shut down so a few people could discuss, so it was held in the mansion itself. It went fairly well—no one was a klutz and spilled something on something else, which very well could have started a war, considering how expensively dressed everyone was. The same could be said for the servers.  
  
It was all lightness and honey, everyone raising everyone else more than discussing problems. There were very few to be mentioned. War was gone, crime was dropping to a level not yet seen in all of history, and the air, water, and land were cleaner than ever.  
  
The dessert cart came, and with it some storm clouds. As the rolling stainless steel table with 97% chocolate content came its way toward the guests, a colony governor by the name of Hailerot stood and tinkled his fork against his champagne glass. "Ladies and gentleman, it has been such a _wonderful_ afternoon and I am quite afraid the some would find their day spoiled by my next proposal, but I fell that I must proceed. And I shall."  
  
Everyone else in the room—Relena, her five governors on earth, the four other colony governors—fell into a silence. The servers continued to bring out the chocolate cake noiselessly. "I do feel that the peace of these last eleven years have been quite wonderful to everyone, and I do not wish to ruin it with my proposal." The aging diplomat took a sip of his champagne and continued. "One of the reasons that peace stayed _immediately_ after the great war of AC 195 as that the was but one nation—the earthsphere. There was no one to rip the nation into civil war instead of Mariemaya Barton, and she was but a child of eight with a front behind her and she was defeated.  
  
"There was no way of war but civil war and that was eliminated. So I propose to you all today a plan, for maybe a five or ten year timeline, to bring the colonies out of that title the earth shall remain one nation. The colonies, all of them combined, would be a second. There is nothing but good nature between the two now and it would seem that it would not end with celestial independence. And it only seems _natural_ for there to be two nations—the colonists have to be a different breed from earthborn. Not better necessarily, if anyone born on earth is offended by that, but different." After a second sip of the glass, he turned to Relena and said, "Minister, I would like to hear your feedback at this. I believe it to be a fine idea, don't you?"  
  
She was scooping at her chocolate cake idly. She decided that he was too wise to suggest an idea that could bring strife, so she thought of it as a joke. "Why, Governor, you must be jesting."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Or perhaps you have had a bit _too_ much champagne." She smiled to herself and poured herself another glass. "Shame on you! See this? It is only my second glass. Ooo, your family will not be happy when I tell them! 'Hailerot, you have got some 'splaining to do!'" With her best Desi accent, she finished with gusto and laughed, almost pitching into her cake.  
  
It had been more than two glasses of champagne. Many more.  
  
Hailerot rose. "Why, I have never before been more offended! Minister Darlian, this is no longer in your hands—we will get independence if your permission or not!" He swept out of the room, followed by his other governors.  
  
The earth governors looked at Relena. She, in a stupor, said, "What?"  
  
Heero had been watching the whole thing as a bodyguard and went over to her. Lifting her up and carrying her out, he said, "Okay, Chuckles. I think it should be naptime for you. Then you get some of Duo's magic stop- hangover drink."  
  
"Ewww, it's nasty."  
  
"You'll want to drink it as soon as you see yourself."  
  
END PART TWO BEGIN PART THREE 


	3. Slave of the Devil

END PART TWO BEGIN PART THREE  
  
A dark room. Six voices called out, six guy voices, locating each other and expressing their inability to see nothing in the perfect dark.  
  
"Ow! Wufei, you moron, you stepped on my foot!"  
  
"You weak man. You have whined about every little boo-boo that you have received ever since I met you. You are a disgrace to the Gundams, Maxwell."  
  
"Gee whiz, I wouldn't think it would be pleasant to you if…." Duo Maxwell, in his goofy way, stomped his foot at his more grumpy former comrade, Cheng Wufei."  
  
"OW!"  
  
"I'll do it again!"  
  
Zechs Marquise was not a very jolly fellow, but he was willing to add comic relief to an otherwise grim story. He was the pilot of Gundam 06. He died in the war, then came back in his usual mysterious way. "You do it again, Duo."  
  
THONK  
  
"OWWW!"  
  
Duo (Gundam 02) again hit Wufei (Gundam 05) right in the gut, so I would not have to admit I am taking this scene from a Buster Rhymes video. Zechs decided that this was enough. "Okay, Trowa let us use his circus tent to have a meeting. We have to behave and come out with no more bruises that we had when e came in."  
  
Trowa Barton, of Gundam 03, nodded. "That is right." Since the war, he had spoken as many words as Duo says in one day. He had been in the circus, and in the decade-plus since then, he wound up with a circus of his own, half-manager with his sister.  
  
"Hopefully, everyone is here."  
  
Heero was not very talkative either, but his fiancee was in danger—he could tell. She sure was not acting like she used to. A doctor he knew by the name of Po declared her insane. "My God, Heero, get her to resign tomorrow. These delusions are _not_ going to be helped by stress." Besides, he was in the honor position. He was 01—the greatest of the pilots. The hardest to beat and the most indestructible.  
  
Zechs lit a foot-long match, eerily illuminating his angular face and long white hair. He looked around. "Where is 04? Where is Quatre?"  
  
"Oh—right here. He could not make it out of Arabia." Duo pulled out a cell phone. A voice shrilly called out, "Hey everyone. Sorry I couldn't be there but getting out of here is a _nightmare_. There have been sandstorms everyday this week."  
  
"Ah," said Trowa.  
  
"Okay, now lets begin." As he spoke Zechs looked for something to light, such as a lantern. "Sister is having some problems. She offended a colony governor about three weeks ago and it seems like he may have to become soldiers again."  
  
"It is not good," said Heero. "She has been asking for mobile suit training. She speaks with herself all the time and I think that she has an imaginary friend, named Al. She says he tells her that fighting is the right thing to do, that there is no way to avoid it. She is actually creeping me out."  
  
Everyone grimaced, except Trowa, who never changed expressions. It took much to scare Heero. "Jeez." Duo finally spoke up. "Relena going out to fight. Who wouldn't put cold hard cash on betting against that?"  
  
"Exactly. Everything she has fought for in the last 12 years is falling apart. I think that she is schizophrenic. Those voices in her head are controlling her."  
  
"What do we do?" A bit of static went though Quatre's voice as he spoke but all in the tent could understand him. "We can't just lock her up. And Wufei and Heero—we can't kill her, she is a hero."  
  
"I don't want to kill my fiancee." Heero looked to Wufei. "And if you try you will must certainly will die."  
  
"Oh, are you so sure?"  
  
"Guys," began Zechs. "I think—ow!" The match had burned to its end and the tip of his fingers burned. He continued as he searched his pockets for another. "I think that we will not be able to stop her until she steps onto the battlefield and she sees the horror of war. Before then—all of us are to stand behind her. You all are, right?"  
  
"Right," said Heero and Quatre. All others stayed silent.  
  
"Well…I dunno." Heero began to change his mind.  
  
"What? She is mad! She will not last. None of us would if we had what she has. Besides—we have trained all of our lives. She has had a crash course from Heero. Heero, I am sure that you are an excellent teacher but still—it has not been long, has it?  
  
"Just a couple of weeks."  
  
"She could not last in a battle unless this Al is as able in a Gundam as we are. She has not asked to get a Gundam to herself, has she? Or, is she going to steal yours?"  
  
"No, she doesn't want her own. And I am keeping a close eye on 01, in case she does have her eye on it."  
  
"Okay. But still, even if she makes it into a Gundam, she may not ever walk out of it. Why are all of you abandoning her?"  
  
"We are all from the colonies." Wufei shrugged. "I mean, wouldn't you defend your home from an insane ruler, like Relena so obviously is? Look, I grew up in a colony. It was destroyed and I then vowed never again to let a colony-dweller to come to arm from the earth. It is a matter of home to me. What about you, Zechs? You were the leader of White Fang. You used that huge gun thing to shoot the earth itself. You should consider coming with us."  
  
"Blood is thicker than wine. That is a good saying for you, Heero. I would think that your fiancee would mean a lot to you, but perhaps I am wrong."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You won't stand by her? She could be hurt or killed during the war. Are you going to allow that? Wasn't your mission back during the war of 195 to protect her? And if you are a part of the colonies force, say you shoot at someone and kill them and its her. What then?"  
  
"That would be very unfortunate. But I think that will not happen. Like Wufei said, the colonies need protection and I am from the colonies. But I also fight against her to stop her. I hope that if we face ourselves in battle that I will stop her and I can get her back to normal without her being harmed."  
  
"God do I hope you are right, Heero." Quatre's voice sounded loud and clear. "She may not come out in one piece, but if she is a fanatic, maybe she will be able to pull herself and keep on going if she is hurt. She is tough, standing around as St. Peter burned."  
  
"Yes." Heero stood. "I must leave to make my flight, but I hope you are right, Quatre. If anything good comes out of her condition, may it be that."  
  
Just outside of Rome, an old Taurus mobile suit was moving through the rye fields, its weapon out and ready to be used. Then all of a sudden it launched itself into the air, streaked through the sky toward the sea and paused a minute later, when it reached the coastline. It returned to its original spot not in a straight line but in a series of extremely sharp turns.  
  
It always had been the Gundams that were the best pilots, and so assorted others from OZ like Zechs. But now, no one could beat Relena Darlian, thanks to Heero.  
  
And Al.  
  
*Hey, babe,* she heard suddenly. She landed to look at the dragon statue behind her seat. *You know, if you're gonna go to battle, then I want to have a better seat, you know? I mean, from here I'll just feel some vibrations and listen to you go at it.*  
  
"Boo-hoo. You will have to deal with it, okay?"  
  
*You know, Relena, you aren't as good today as you were yesterday. I think you are leveling off in your training.*  
  
"Not much more for me to learn."  
  
*Yeah—but you gotta be sure that you are as good as you can be. Don't you want to want to absolutely _vaporize_ some OZ dudes?*  
  
"No. And OZ no longer exists. I just want peace."  
  
The view around Relena changed from the interior of a mobile suit to the wreaked street of post-invasion St. Peter. "No," she gasped. "I don't want to se Heero die again."  
  
Al had gotten more aggressive in the past week or two. He demanded to be obeyed by Relena, and images of her friends dying, or those of St. Peter, or even those of Hell. It was clear that Al didn't have much cares to keep up the peace, and was quite willing to torture Relena to get his way.  
  
He put her right on the rubble of the old palace. He had learned that if he had put her on the intersection, like he had in the first time he came to her, she would have refused to move.  
  
Heero's body was poking out of the rubble, just as gruesome as ever. This time, a couple of flies were circling the body. *Do you want to see your man to become the food for lower life? The flies are planing their eggs in him, and soon his body will burst out in maggots. You don't want that to happen to him, do you, Relena?*  
  
"No." She thought a little too hard about Al's imagery and had to learn to control her gag impulse. "Why do you harm me so? I just want you to go away. I know—you were the one who got me drunk at that lunch, didn't you? You got the world into this mess!"  
  
*But Relena, you were the one who poured champagne down your throat.*  
  
"You are me. You don't shut up and you make me listen to your ravings twenty-four-seven. You do not allow me to get any sleep. I am haggard and just _desperate_ for a minute without having to see fire and smelling death." Relena's pitch raised until it came out as a shaky squeak.  
  
*I am doing this to save you! Me and my friends can see what will happen if you do not go on with this. It will be a total war, to be sure. And the Earth of the future will have weak leaders, who bend like jellyfish, no one like you and the Preventers. You have a spine of steel, and will lead the Earth to victory to the colony beasts.*  
  
"Please leave me alone. I just want to be a minister again, not a warlord."  
  
*Too late now Relena, you are now mine and a servant of the future.*  
  
"I am NOT!" With a swift fist she punched the dragon statue. It was made of ceramic, but her shot was fast enough to make it crack a considerable degree. It split after she pulled it apart a little. "There. Good bye and good riddance, Al." The smell of burning bodies relented and the screaming in her ears faded. She sighed and sat, putting her head on the front control board and instantly falling asleep.  
  
She was put in the middle of a peculiar field, with no one around, like when she first met Al. "Oh my God, he is back." Instead of meeting her controller, though, she saw Heero walk out of some heather, a quizzical look on his face. "Uh, Relena, what are you doing here? I was napping on the couch and then I was here."  
  
"Oh, Heero." She hugged him. Thank God you aren't Al."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"No matter. You are safe and now there are no more worries." Heero considered this for a second, and decided that he would ask later and hug now.  
  
They stood there for a minute, then Relena said, "You know—no, no, NOOOOO!"  
  
Heero's body was crawling with tiny white worms, which slithered in and out of his mouth and across their embrace to Relena. She dropped his now-cooling body and face the personification of Al. In his hand was a pistol. He cocked it and pointed it at her.  
  
"You are a servant. And your master says you obey." He pulled the trigger.  
  
She awoke with the sound of the gun in her ears. Then, as soon as she realized she was still in the mobile suit, she heard al say, "Now go back home and I'll let you get a bit of shut-eye. You will need your rest for the war."  
  
END PART THREE BEGIN PART FOUR 


	4. Mindgames

END PART THREE BEGIN PART FOUR  
  
She was dressed in the full military garb from ten years ago. She was never a soldier, a leader or held any sort of militant position like that, but it had always made an impressive impact upon her audience. She sat in a chair in a broadcasting room in the BBC Studio, readying herself to send her message to all of the world. A producer walk on over and said, "We are getting everything ready—the cameras and microphones and such. The TelePrompTer has all of the lines that you need in it. Some guys are also throwing up a background, so people'll see you next to the—like a—Coliseum."  
  
"That all sounds wonderful. Thank you much, sir." As he walked away a screen flicked on as the camera in the Green Room were activated. Workers were putting finishing touches on the pseudo-Coliseum. "Might as well make my way to the Green Room now."  
  
She left the room, down a little hallway, and over to a narrow door. The last of the workers came on out. "Everything's up, ma'am. You're set to go."  
  
"Okay." She seated herself, and a voice came from a megaphone. "Ten seconds. Just talk when the TelePrompTer starts." A moment later words flooded onto the screen and Relena began.  
  
"Good evening, all. I have been aware of the lack of public knowledge on the subject of the conflict between the Earth and the colonies. The networks have been kind enough to provide me time to give you light on the matter.  
  
"The conflict, which is about three weeks old now, concerns the demand of the colonies to leave the Earthsphere after ten very prosperous and peaceful years. They are now wishing to attempt to leave the Earth's bound and make it on their own."  
  
Duo and Hilde Maxwell were seated at home in L2, watching Relena. "there is something that is so different about her," said Duo, "but I just can't get a finger on what."  
  
"She looks old," said his wife. "Like she burned away from the inside and nothing was left."  
  
"Not a day of these ten years was it that humanity took a step backwards. People have grown better, more educated and healthier. People are now living longer, more cooperatively, and happier. It stands that the colonies do not wish this: they wish for war and the Dark Ages."  
  
"What?" said Cheng Wufei, alone in his home. "Crazy onna."  
  
"The colonies want the world to go back I time, to regress in time, so they alone would stand as pillars of civilization. They want us to have not even the gift of fire. Hey want to bloody up the planet until they are left—they see the Earth as backward, inferior romantics, not wanting to see their world. Their world, where space and space alone—damn the old home—is the future.  
  
"And so it is how me must fight."  
  
The Preventers HQ, in Luna City, buzzed with excitement. Trowa, Quatre, and Zechs were all there. As well as Une and Lucy Noin, all the old Scientists of the Gundams, Howard, Sally Po, Dorothy Caledonia…the list went on and on. "So," said Une, a carton of duck-on-rice in her hand and chopsticks in the other, "is she insane, or just possessed?"  
  
Howard mumbled something, his mouth full, but then he shoved some of General Tso's chicken home and said, "She died and replaced by a duplicate. Hell, it's easy to build one."  
  
"The poor baby must have gone insane from being so nice for so long," said Noin.  
  
"Nothing on the Earth—the Old World to them—is good enough. The universe is not big enough for both the Earth and the colonies, is the common thinking." Relena was continuing on. "The universe is big enough, but adding mobile suits and conflict and war—then the universe is shrunken. Then, perhaps, only one could be a survivor. The current conflict was stirred up by the colonies, for they sure so sure, in their arrogance, to the 'fact' that they could and would win any war against I—'the old pacifist'—and all of you on the Earth." Her voice took on a harsh tone. "If all of us bend to the slavery of the colonies, then we shall only be proving all of them right. That is not a world I want my life to be lived in. I know that Relena Darlian and slavery are too big to exist in one universe, so if the latter comes, the other need not exist. I will make sure of it, through pills or a rope or a pistol."  
  
"I wish to live and all of you to be free. I hate war, which all of you must know by now, but I see no other choice but to strike now, as there is an opportunity."  
  
"Relena Darlian taking up war, rousing up the masses?" said Dorothy on Luna City. "What a world." After pausing, she said, "If only she was around ten, 'leven years ago. OZ versus the Sanc Kingdom…what an epic…."  
  
"There are steps to be taken toward this. A draft must be conducted, and all young men and women who are able-bodied must register. There must not be any disunity amongst the leaders of this new war, and so I have taken it upon myself to declare a unrestricted national emergency, and take the dictatorial powers invested upon the aforementioned situation. It is but a start, however. All must take part in the war, from the child down the street to the grandfather rocking his afternoons away."  
  
"My town's elders would never do something so useless as 'rocking the afternoons away,'" Wufei told his television. "They are _busy_ ."  
  
Relena was approaching the end of her address. "All must be subject to rationing and increased security everywhere. It will be uncomfortable times. But it is far better to be uncomfortable to be a slave to a colonial master, working one's life into the dust, then having to face some common hardship for three months, or four.  
  
"If you love me, or your country or your home, if you love yourself and your being able to live as you want to—join the masses. Hold on for but a little while, and we can be free from chains forever."  
  
An announcer then popped up onto the screen. "That was Foreign Minister Relena Darlian in her address of the conflict—"  
  
The TV was switched in the Maxwell House. "Well," said Hilde, "That was…definitely very surprising." She looked at Duo. "So what are we doing now? Sounds like we have a war that's going to start."  
  
"We got to lock this place up and pack. Then we pack and volunteer for the colonies. God, she has turned to a mad woman. She must be stopped."  
  
Cheng Wufei switch his TV off after a few minutes of after-speech commentary. "This is the real home." He packed, and called the volunteering phone number that was displayed right after the speech. "Hello, I would like to join the Earth Forces."  
  
The television was switched off in the Preventers HQ and silence followed. "Dudes," said Howard, "What are we going to _do_?"  
  
"Prevent," said Sally. "It's all we do and can do."  
  
Relena reclined back in her chair and sighed. "Well, it's all said. Gotta get back to Rome in tree-quarter time now." A tiny voice, barely heard even by her, sounded in the back of her skull.  
  
*Hey, Relena. You did great.*  
  
  
  
"Why do you have to be with me so much?" she asked Al. She—they—were in a secret elevator running up the back of the foreign minister mansion in Rome. It was Al's idea, or really Al's fault. It was not enough that she had to be a slave to a demon—she had to become paranoid because of her possession. "I follow all of your instructions. I do every little thing that you ask of me that I can do. I just want to be left alone for a little bit. Don't you respect any privacy, at all?"  
  
*You are a tricky one. You have to be watched to make sure you do not do any funny stuff.*  
  
"Why don't you and all of your spirit friends that 'see' that I have to be so militant just possess me and completely take over my mind so I don't have to think about anything anymore. Maybe then I won't have to be watched and not think I had anything to do with killing babies once this is over and done." She spat the last part out. "I dare you, 'babe'. Come see if you can beat me. After I see the Heero-dying film 10,000 times, it isn't so bad."  
  
*I got a lot more power than you think I do.* She fell. *I have all the control over all of your muscles. Here, check out this.* She could again more her legs. She tried to breathe a sigh of relief—and started to gasp for air. *Can't breathe, Foreign Minister? Don't worry, I'll save you.* Oxygen flooded back in.  
  
"Stop that. You're scaring the hell out of me."  
  
*This is scarier, baby.* Nothing happened for a few seconds. Relena was starting to think that his grip was reducing until a pain was felt by her o the left side of the chest. Twenty seconds later it was unbearable. *I can even stop your heartbeat. Your life is in my hands. I won't kill you, though. A corpse is useless.* Slowly her pain faded. *God, this elevator takes forever. Aww, is little baby Relena shaking? Is she scared by a bunch of dead people?*  
  
"Stop it! I can't take this shit!" She was leaning against one wall, sobbing. "What's to keep me from just slicing my wrists to end this nightmare?"  
  
*I can control your muscles—you won't get a knife in your hands if I have a word in it.*  
  
The elevator stopped and the door opened. Gravity helped Relena out. *Just get your stuff and go to the Sanc Kingdom air base. If any of the senators give you any crap about them losing their jobs, just tell them to go home or be drafted. They will get the picture if you give them a military order to relax.*  
  
"That is what you want me to do. I'm looking for a knife in my desk." She remembered she had one an eternal three, four weeks ago, opening the dragon gift from the Maxwells. "Yeah, that would work just fine." She paused to consider that her feet were not moving as she wanted them to. "Let a poor woman die, won't you?" she screamed.  
  
"Who are you speaking to?" Heero turned a corner. "You doing okay?"  
  
"No. I'm going crazy and no one can help me."  
  
"Relena, what is going on?"  
  
"I can't control me anymore. People from the outside are in control now." She looked up at the skeptical Heero. "You don't believe me?" she shrieked. "You do not have to live with a voice in your head. You can live without smelling death or watching children being tortured as they called for they mothers and there is not a shit to do about it because you can't—they are the ones doing this to you. It's so goddamn real that it rips your bleeding heart out, Heero. And that is why I have been Queen of the Damned for however long I have been in Hell. I am a slave. I am under the control of some dead guys who like war and there is not a goddamn thing you can save me because they are too strong. They can kill me and torture me and if you try to get me away they will rip you from me. I have seen you die in my dreams a hundred times—don't you see me with my nightmares?-- and I will not live with you being dead in the real world. And they don't care. I'll live for eternity with my grief if they can, and they can. They love torture, they love death…Heero, save me. Get me out of this hell." She squeezed Heero so tight he was having trouble breathing. "Oh my God…I…nothing is left…all hope is lost…."  
  
"It's fine. 'S okay." He held her and saddled up to a messenger. "Call Dr. Po and try to find a number from her for a psychiatrist."  
  
END PART FOUR BEGIN PART FIVE 


	5. Relena's War

END PART FOUR BEGIN PART FIVE  
  
Relena rushed by all of her staff, all of her generals, and her secretary. Tears streaming down, she rushed to her desk to the knife in her desk.  
  
The knife that opened up the dragon package and started this entire nightmare. She calmed herself down, and took the knife to her room. She knelt down upon her bed and faced a wooden cross hung on the wall. "Well, this is the way it will all end, I suppose." She turned the knife in her hand. "Bastard Al has to win." She looked back up to the cross. Forgive me, Lord, for all that has happened in these last weeks. Have mercy on me and admit me to your kingdom." She looked down back on the knife, all polished and shiny. "This will save people's lives, Relena. It is the bast thing that you can do for humanity." She moved the knife to her left wrist.  
  
Her fingers abruptly let go and it spiraled out of her hands. It hit her wrist-but only with the handle. She picked it up and tried again, but with the same result. She tries for a third time and almost got the blade to the vein, but Al pulled it away at the last second. A tiny cut was there, not at all fatal looking. She had had more impressive paper cuts on her fingertips. She looked at the scratch for a while, as the minimal bleeding stopped and it all scabbed over.  
  
A short boy with brown cropped hair and green eyes picked up the knife and waved it in front of her face. "Now, now, now," he said with fake concern. "You of all people should consider yourself above suicide, Relena." He waved it in front of her face. "Shame on you."  
  
She looked at the knife for a moment, then thrust her face toward it. Al, surprised, threw it back, but not soon enough. Relena made an inch long cut on the bridge of her nose, and bright red blood began to flood out. She looked to a mirror to see the damage she had made. She cocked her said to the side slightly, with morbid fascination, until the blood ran down her cheeks like tears.  
  
Al stood behind her and laid his hand on her shoulder. "I told you I would protect you. Look at yourself now," said he dryly.  
  
Relena turned and said, "See? You are not the owner of me. I may not be able today, but you said I had twenty-seven days until I had to draw others blood. It's only been twenty-two. I can try again and again for five days and I WILL find a way. Don't try to fool yourself. You are not going to win."  
  
"You listening to yourself here, babe? You got yourself a nice, emotionless voice. Kind of like your boyfriend there-oh, wait, your ex- guy."  
  
"If you are-"  
  
"Don't say a word, just listen to the message on your answering machine."  
  
Relena walked to her desk again, and saw a flashing red "1" there. She pushed play.  
  
"Hello, Relena." It was Heero, to be sure. "Myself and the other Gundams have met, but you already knew about that. What you don't know is what I ultimately decided on doing. Many of the Gundams from the last war have decided on standing with you, but I have not. I feel that my home is worth fighting for more than you. I know you will return to your senses soon. If not before the war, then soon into it. You may just need to be reminded about what war is about.  
  
"I hope that the two of us can stay together. I am sure that-"  
  
Relena grabbed the phone and threw it up against the wall. The tape popped out, and several pieces of broken black plastic scattered. The tape fall to her feet, and she examined it. The tape had not been rewound, and it looked as if it had been torn out whilst still playing. It was real.  
  
The secretary entered. "Miss Relena, I heard a-"  
  
"I am fine, thank you."  
  
"But what happened to-"  
  
"Please leave my office."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Now. If you value your job."  
  
The secretary stood there for a second, eyes darting about, then decided to leave.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Relena could hear something roll around loudly on the hardwood floor. She looked to se what is was.  
  
The dragon.  
  
"I smashed this," she said, as she lifted it up.  
  
*Well, obviously. You have an excellent punch and a short temper. I would like to think both are thanks to yours truly.*  
  
"Al, tell me how long it has been when you first arrived."  
  
*It has been.twenty-one days and thirteen hours. Five hundred seventeen hours total.*  
  
"I see. So the first shots will start." She did mental subtraction. "The first shots will be in a hundred and forty-nine hours."  
  
*Very good*  
  
"Like, six days?"  
  
*Like, yeah. And five hours. Give me mad props, babe. I know my numbers*  
  
"You do. You most certainly do." She went back to her bedroom and laid down on the bed. "So what if I can beat you in six days, huh?"  
  
*Oh, you won't. Hard to do when I've taken your freedom and free will away. But if you can kick me out you can be assured that plenty more of your loved ones are going to die. I know were your mother lives.*  
  
"You told me you would protect me. From what?"  
  
*The colonies.*  
  
"I see. You are protecting me with pure evil from some people who are only uptight at their worst."  
  
*You'll die at their hands. They have to find their place.*  
  
"News flash here-nobody has a 'place'. We were fine until you got in the way."  
  
*You were the one that got drunk. That made it a whole lot easier. Say, you have some brandy in your office. Let's go over and crack open the bottle right now, huh?*  
  
"No, thank you. I am not thirsty."  
  
*I am. Let's go.*  
  
"I must be a coward." She walked back to her office and dug up a glass. "Tell me where it is."  
  
*You know. But I'll tell you anyway. It is in the bottom drawer of your desk. Silly.*  
  
She pulled it out and poured out a glass.  
  
Her eyes cracked open, and immediately her hangover came. Her headache was powerful enough to make her roll off of her couch and on the hard floor, right on to her arm. "Owwww. Oh, god." She laid there, face- down. "Why do I have to be in pain for so long? Why is this little prick ruling me and ruining me?" She tuned face-up. "Because you're a goddamn coward, Relena. You should have more spine than this." The was silence for a long time, until she whimpered. She stifled it back, but another came, and soon they blended to a long moan. She held her stomach and put her pain to sound. She stopped suddenly, and she crawled to her desk. Her aspirin were in there.  
  
She opened the drawer with the brandy, and noticed that the bottle was empty. "Wasn't that full before? Oi, oi, oi." She picked up the aspirin bottle, which she had conveniently next to the bottle.  
  
It flew out of her hand and out of the open window.  
  
She sat there for a while, and then suddenly started to giggle. "Okay, okay. I get it now. I get to suffer for the rest of my freaking life, don't I, Al? You have got to be really enjoying this shit. You won't anymore, though. Maybe I am not so cowardly as I said I was while I was loading up."  
  
She dragged herself into the chair. The phone had already been replaced. It was one of the wonders of high public office. She called up her main general. "You know the general mobilization order today, or yesterday, or whenever the hell it was, right?"  
  
"I do, madam."  
  
"Undo it. Take all the troops out of mobilization and send them home with releases."  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"Just do it, all right?  
  
"I.guess so."  
  
"Good."  
  
She called up the governor of the colonies, Governor Hailerot. "Hi there. Listen, I'm calling at a terrible hour, as you must know."  
  
"I was asleep, did you know that, Minister? Pleasantly in bed, and someone had to wake me up and tell me that I had a phone call IN THE DEAD OF THE NIGHT!"  
  
"Yeah. I am dismobilizing all of my troops. Just thought that you would like to know before any-one else. So, that is pretty much it."  
  
"Yeah, right. You just want to say that because you want us to do that and catch us off-guard."  
  
"If you strike then it will be against an undefended Earth. So many of your people love peace, so do you want to be the one that spoils it?"  
  
There was a long pause. "Good night, Miss Relena. Do be assured that we will be checking that you truly are ridding yourself of the troops."  
  
"Good night, governor. Have yourself pleasant dreams. Wish I could tuck you in."  
  
She called her press secretary and told him to spread the news. "And if you don't believe _me_, then you can call anyone in my military with high ranking, and they will verify it."  
  
She called an area code up in the L2 colony. "Hey, is this the Maxwell House?"  
  
"Uh.yeah, it's me, Relena," said Duo Maxwell.  
  
"Get the phone to Heero, okay?"  
  
"Oooookay." He paused. "Are you drunk, Relena?"  
  
"No," she said. "You watching the news?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Put on BBC or CNN or NBC any other channel. You'll see the news soon enough. Now get me my honey."  
  
Heero was put on. "What's happened to you, Relena?"  
  
"It's all back. Is the news on there?"  
  
"Why the hell do you keep on asking that?" He sounded tired.  
  
"Just do it. See something coming?"  
  
"Yes." There was a pause. "I'm not sure if this is real or not."  
  
"Oh., it is. My nightmare's over. Trust me. Hurry back to Rome, now, won't you? You told me you wanted us together. As soon as you hang up I'll make some dinner reservations and I'll find a nice four-star hotel and I'll reserve the honeymoon suite." She dragged out 'honeymoon'. "I'm feeling sooo much better now. Can you hurry on back now please? I can pay for the shuttle on back."  
  
There was a pause. "I must be a fool."  
  
"No you are not. There ain't going to be no war now, honey. Hurry back home."  
  
There was a click and a dial tone. She put down the phone and looked to Al, then standing right next to her. "Hey there."  
  
"You have been very very bad, Relena. You will pay, be assured." He put her hand on her shoulder. It went on through.  
  
Al looked stunned. Relena just giggled at the sight and said, "Hmm. Not too powerful anymore, are you, Houdini?"  
  
His green eyes flashed red, and the area around her turned to the forbidding hell. Flames licked her body. "I hope you do enjoy this, Miss Relena. I'll make the phone calls back to everyone."  
  
"Nah, don't." The flames disappeared. "And I'm disappointed in you, Al. They weren't that hot at all. The sprinkler system didn't even go off!" She went to the top drawer and pulled out her knife. She tossed it to him. "Here you go, hotshot. Won't be needing it anymore." She looked him straight in the eye. "I'm a little too strong for you."  
  
Al tried to catch it, but he was not solid enough; it slipped right though his hands and body and landed on the ground. He shook with quiet rage, staring with angry eyes right into Relena's. "Scary," she said.  
  
There was a loud pop, and Relena could feel flames on her face for a fraction of a second. There was then heavy smoke in the room. Al had exploded. She looked around dazed for a second, then stared at the videophone screen for a second. She broke out into a smile. "Ah, my beaut- iful is fine." Looking down, she noticed the dragon crumble into tiny pieces, then into dust. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. "Free at last, free at last, God almighty I am free at last."  
  
The videophone spurted to life, and Heero appeared in the screen. "If I take a shuttle at arrives at ten-ten, can you pick me up?"  
  
"In the morning?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Of course. Can't wait."  
  
"Pleasant dreams, Relena."  
  
"Same to you, Heero."  
  
END PART FIVE  
  
END  
  
Author's Notes: Wow. I didn't really expect a happy ending. Originally Relena is supposed to kill Heero on the battlefield and eventually die.but this sort of flew onto the computer screen as I typed. It's a good ending, probably better than my first one. Give me an honest review, and please read my other stories.  
  
Thanks for reading. 


End file.
